Boy Troubles
by Greggo'sLilWriter
Summary: Nick's Daughter is having some boy troubles and her big sister Lindsey is there to help.
1. At Home

"Mom! Parker was in my room agian!" 16 year old Lindsey Willows yells at her mother as she storms into the kitchen.

"Aww Linds, hunny he's only 4 what could he have done wrong?" Cathrine asks her very dramatic teenage daughter

"Seriously? Your actually asking me that? he may be 4 but he's a trouble maker mother! Remember the last time he got in my room?" She says standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her arms crossed acrosst her chest

"Hunny he isnt that bad, he is just a little curious. Last time he was in your room all Parker did was pick up your 'precious' Justin Beaver signed I-pod." Cathrine says,turning to the fridge to get a start on supper for later that evening

Lindsey groans "Uhgghh Mom its BEIBER not beaver and just a little curious? Mom that I-pod is signed by Justin Beiber for god sake! He touched it with his sticky peanut butter devil fingers!" the teen cringes at the memory

"Lindsey he's your baby brother , he is just a little boy, Parker is way too young to understand who Justin Beiver is or why he is important"

"MOM! Beiber not Beaver its Be ber! get right would you!" Lindsey says aggrivated

"Sorry little miss drama! You knew there were going to be some major changes when Nick moved in."

"Yeah but I thought I was going to get a better and way more cool father, an older brother, a sister close to my age , a dog and a quiet little some monster child!"

"Becca and Liam told you Parker would lossen up around you and act more differently." She says casting a glance at her eldest and most trouble causeing daughter.

"Yes mom but I thought he'd talk alot more n be more cuter" Lindsey says seriously

Grabbing a bowl from a cupboard Catherine sighs " Exactly! All you did was think, you never thought Parker could be a total different kid nor did it occur to you to ask me, your father or Liam or Becca"

"Fine but keep him the hell out of my room!" Lindsey says storming upstairs

"Watch your launguage missy!" Cathrine hollars at Lindsey's back

A few more minutes 14 year old Becca Stokes walks into the kitchen, going straight for the fridge

"Hey mom" The short auburn haired teen says grabbing an apple from the crisper

"Hey kiddo, Now dont ruin your supper Beck" Cathrine says to her youngest daughter knowingly

" all I grabed was a green apple. Im positive thats not gunna ruin my supper mother" she smiles walking over to one of the bar stools next to the island and sitting down.

"Whats wrong hunny bun?" Cathrine asks the young female Stokes,noticeing that she wasn't being

her ussual talkitive self

"Nothing really, just been thinking alot lately" She says talking a bite into her favorite apple

" What about?" Cathrine asks while she peels the special Prince Edward Island potatoes they bought during their last family trip to the island

"Cyrus mostly, I dunno what to do!" She says honestly, crossing her arms on the table and laying her head down.

"Aww sweetheart, do you like him?" She asks smiling

" Im actually not sure, Thats what has been bothering me." Becca confesed looking up at the only mother she has ever know through dark eyelashes and takes another small bite out of the apple

"Well hun, how do you feel when you are around him?"

"Umm I get butterflies in my tummy when I see him, when he looks at me i get giggly, His laugh makes me laugh, If i could see him smile all the time Id be happy forever." answers truthfully

Cathrine smiles,knowing those feelings all too well " Hunny I'd say you have a crush on your friend Cyrus"

"Uhhgg Great!" Becca says banging her head on the island

"Whats wrong with likeing him?" Cathrine says frowning. She met the young man before and he was very nice and kind. Maybe Becca was worried about her over protective father? Lindsey has lost a couple of boyfriends because of the older texan

"Are you worried about your dad?"

"Dad's not the problem. Lindsey is unfortunitly" She sighs picking up apple and takes another bite out of the yummy and sweet fruit

" Lindsey likes him?" That didnt seem like her other daughter at all. Ussually the red head goes after guys at least a year older then her

" God I hope not! Cyrus likes Lindsey. he asked me yesterday if she was seeing anybody because he wanted to ask her out" She sighs

" Oh hunny I'm sorry and I doubt that she see's him in that way" Cathrine says walking around the kitchen to give Becca a motherly hug

Becca accepted the hug gratefully " I know that mom. Is it okay if I go eat my apple upstairs?"

"Of course it is, Just bring it down and put it in the compost when your done please"

"Eww gross mom! Id never leave food forgotten in my room. Yuck!" Becca says cringing at the thought of old food in her room attracting bugs

Cathrien smiles at how much Becca is exactly like Nick." Of course not Becca. I just wanted to remind you"

" God! just the thought of having rotten food in my room makes me wanna throw up.. just eww" With that Becca walks out of the kitchen up the stairs to her room

Cathrine chuckles and walks around the island to continue makin supper

*UPSTAIRS*

"Hey Beck?" Lindsey calls from her room

Becca turns towards her oldest sister's voice "Yeah?"

"C'mere for a minute.

"Sure" Becca walks down the hall to Lindsey's room "Whats uo Linds?"

Lindsey looks up from her laptop " Would you happen to know what this is all about?" The red head asks pointing to her computer screen

Becca walks into her sister's room to Lindsey's bed and looks at the laptop screen. She see's that Lindsey is on facebook and she was talking to Cyrus via inbox messages

"Um. Yeah unfortunitly I know what he's doing" Becca sighs sadly sitting down on the bed.

Lindsey looks towards her younger sister "And?"

Becca closes her eyes " He likes you, he's going to ask you out tomorrow at my softball practice. He found out you like guys who play sports."

Lindsey gasps "What the hell? your friend wants to date ME? Thats wrong on so many levels. 1 he's your friend, 2 he's only 15, and I dated his brother! Gross" Lindsey cringes at the thought

Becca relaxes instantly, knowing that Lindsey doesnt like Cyrus " Yeah I tryed to tell em but you know how guys are, they don't give up untill they get hear it themselves"

Lindsey types on her laptop, telling Cyrus that she doesnt like him that way

"Was that all you wanted?" Becca asks taking a bite of her favorite fruit

Lindsey closes her laptop and looks at the apple "Yep pretty much but you have to give me a bite of that apple before u leave" Lindsey grins

"Of course" Becca laughs and passes the fruit to her sister

Lindsey sighs taking a bit of the yummy apple then passes it back "mmm thanks"

Becca gets up and walks out of the bedroom but stopped in the doorway when Lindsey calls to her

"Hey Becca?"

"Yeah Linds?" she turns leaning against the doorframe

"are you going to the dance tonight?"Lindsey asks walking towards her closet to grab her jacket

"I highly doubt I'll be there. I'm gunna assume your going?" She says smiling and sighing happily as she takes another big bite out of her apple

"Aww come on Becks you have to go! this one is gunna be awesome! The DJ that does alot of clubs in Vegas is DJing our dance and you've only been to 2 dances and its April!" Lindsey says trying to get Becca to go

"Its a dance, its not that big of a deal! and I dont have a date."

"Oh yes you do!" Lindsey says grinning"

Becca frowns " What the frig did you do Lindsey?"

" I told Kirt that you'd go with him" Lindsey says grinning

Becca gasps "Kirt's a football player! he can't seriously want to go with ME? " Becca shakes her head

Lindsey nods " Seriously Becca and it wasnt even my idea! It was his brothers idea for me to ask him.

"Why the hell would Kris want Kirt to go to a dance with me? Kris can't stand me"

"Thats what I thought but apparently Kirt has liked you since october at the Halloween fair, and he hasent stopped talking about you since. I guess Kris had gotten tired of hearin him moan about you so he came up to me an asked me if I could do him a favor"

Becca's mouth hangs open and she drops her apple core in shock "Whaa?"

Lindsey laughs "Come on we need to go shopping" Lindsey grabs her purse and keys off her computer desk

Becca just nods and picks up her apple


	2. Author's Note

Hi ya I decided to write an author's note for you so that you know that I havent forgotten about Boy troubles, I just had a little ole case of writer's block but thankfully that ship has sailed. :) I have finished chapter 2 and am now in the process of typing it up. Shouldn't be more then a day or two till it's posted .. Sorry if i have gotten your hopes up about a new chappy but i PROMICE that next chapter in this fic is a legit chapter...

Be paitent with me - J-leigh


	3. The Mall

Title:Boy Troubles

Chapter 2: The mall

Author:Greggo'sLilWriter

Beta: None sorry but don't let tha stop you from reading onward

Author's note: Here's chaper two of Boy Troubles I'm sorry for taking so long to update so life has been quite busy, I've been worring about college and such… I should also let you know it will probally be a bit for the next chapter… well enough of my ole rambling here's what you want the story, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Where you guys going?" Cathrine asks her girls<p>

Becca walks over to the compost and places the apple core in the green bin "Me and Lindsey are going to the mall."

"The mall? Becca why are you going to the mall?"

"Shopping for clothes of course!" Lindsey say excited

Cathrine raises her eyebrow "Shopping?" She turns towards Becca "Why would you need or want to go shopping with your sister?" She asks knowing that Becca hates going shopping

"I'm going to the dance tonight and I need an outfit for it so Lindsey is taking me to get cloths." She says smiling

"What did you do Lindsey?Becca never wants to go to the dance." She says knowing that Lindsey tends to cause trouble.

"Nothing mom,a guy from school likes Becca, so she has a date for the dance." Lindsey grins.

"Really, who is is?Cyrus?"

"Nooooo! Its not Cyrus" Both girls say, Becca says a little sadly

"Then who is it?" Cathrine questions

"Ya know Kris?"

"Yes…" Cathrine says secretly hopeing its not him.

"Well his brother Kirt is her date." Lindsey says

"Wow! Well have fun girls, remember you need to have Becca back in 2 hours. She's babysitting for

uncle Greg." Cathrine reminds her eldest daughter.

"That's today? She'll be done in time for the dance right?"

"Yeah I should be done, if not I know Artie or Aria will take over in time. I'll call em now." Becca says

dialing the Grissom household on her cell.

"Grissom Household"

"Hey Uncle Gil, is Aria there?"

"Yes she is, just hand on a second Becca." Gil calls out to his daughter

"Hiya Beck! Whats up?"

" Hey, I need to ask a favor." Becca says looking at her sister and puts her cell on speaker

"Go for it." 16 year old Aria Sidle says

"Well I'm babysitting Uncle G's son tonight, but tonight is a dance at school. Lindsey's worried that I won't be done in time to go."

" Let me guess, Lindsey did some match making and now you have a date to the dance?"

"Yeah."

"And you were wondering if I'd look after him incase Greg or his girlfriend don't get home in time?"

" Yeah, could you?" Becca ask's hopefully

"I would do it for ya Beck but I got Gymnastics till 8, want me to check and see if Art will do it for you?"

"Please." Becca says getting slightly worried

" Hang on." Aria says asking her brother if he can look after Greg's son.

" He wants to know which boy."

"Jemy" She answers

"Okay Artie says he'll be at Greg's at 6:30"

"Oh thank God! Tell him thanks" She says extremely relieved

"Yeah no prob, So are you guys going shopping right?"

" Yeah wanna come?"

"Sure!" Aria says happily

"Mkay, We'll come pick you up now, See ya in a few."

"KKay, later." She ends the call

" So you heard the entire convo?"

"Yeah sure did, Lets go get Aria then its off to the mall."

"See ya later Mom." Becca walks up to Cathrine and gives her a hug " Love you"

"Have fun girls, I'll see you at 4:30. Love you too Hunny."

"kayy,," with that the girls headed out to Lindsey's Mazda

* * *

><p><strong>At The Mall<strong>

"Which store first Becca?" The blonde asks

" I don't know Aria, You know I don't shop alot" Becca sighs

"Well lets go to Aeropostal first then Urban Legands!" Lindsey says grinning

"Uhh Okay." Becca sighs knowing her sister too well and that this shopping trip is going to be a long one

After shopping in 7 different stores they found an outfit for Becca. In the end she had gotten a new leather jacket, a cute red flower print dress and a pair of boots.

"Can we go home now?" Becca begs

"Awhh really?" Lindsey says

Aria looked at her phone" Well its 4 now and we have to have her back by 4:30 but if you want me n you can come out later?"

"Okay! "Lindsey says grinning

**At The Sanders Household - 5:30:**

"Greg its all good, don't worry about it. Artie's gunna come at 6:30 so I can get ready."

" Okay I better get going"

"Yeah get outta here Sanders!" Becca says grinning

Greg smiles at the young Stokes " Okay I'm gone" He hugs her , says goodbye to his son then heads to work.

"Okay Jemy, wanna help make supper?"

"Yah! that be fun." 4 year old Hojem Lucas Sanders says

"Okay lets get started" She smiles taking his smaller hand into her bigger one

"What we gunna make?"

"We are going to make your favorite supper from Norway" She smiles

"Really? Yay! I havent had that since the last time Nana Olaf came to visit me ,Pappa and Mommy."

"Well Its a treat then isnt it?" Becca says smiling at how well Jemy is getting along with Uncle Greg's girlfriend Riley.

"Yah" Jemy says grinning

Becca walks into the kitchen with the youngest Sanders and grabs a chair, sitting it agianst the counter " Hop up kiddo"

Jemy does as he's told and climbs up onto the chair and looks at her "Becca?"

"Yeah Kiddo?"She answers, getting the ingredients ready

"Can we save some for Pappa?"

She smiles" Of course we cab bud."

"good!"

* * *

><p>After supper Becca tells Jemy to play while she does the dishes. After Becca sits the dishes on the drying rack, she cleans the counter tops and walks into the living room to see the young boy watching tv<p>

"Hey Jemy" Becca walks in and sits beside him on the couch.

"Hi, I wanna play a game."

"Okay well how about we go out back and I'll show you some cool tricks on the tramp?"

"Will you teach me how to do them too?" He asks hopeful

"Of course! " Becca says smiling

"Yay, lets go!" He runs out of the living room towards the back door

She laughs "Don't run and you need shoe's buddy"

"Oh yah, sorry Becca" Jemy says turning around and hugging her waist

"Its okay, just be careful. Now go get your sneakers." Becca turns the tv of and walks down towards the front door.

**6:27:**

"Jemy I'll be bacl, that's probally Artie" Becca tells him starting to get up off the couch

"Okay."Jemy says not taking his eyes away from the tv.

Becca smiles and walks down the hall to the front door and looks through the peephole before opening the door to reveal Artie.

"Hey"

"Hey Becks. I'm here tto help Cinderella get to her ball." Artie jokes, walking into the house.

"Haha funny. Well Jemy is fed,bathed and laying on the couch watching cartoons."

"Wow you did all that? So that leaves me to put the little monster to bed and relax untill Uncle G gets home?"

Becca shus the door behind him and starts to walk to the living room "Pretty much."

Artie takes his jacker and shoes off before following her into the living room. "Sounds easy."

"Not really as easy as it sounds."Becca says sitting down nex to Jemy on the couch.

"How do you figure?" He asks sitting beside Becca

Becca smiles as Jemy cuddles into her side "Cause he's been having nightmares lately."

"Oh that's uncool, It's cause of that gang isn't it?"

Becca sighs "Yeah it seems that way."

After about 10 minues Becca figures she should head home to ge ready for the dance

"Go woman go! Me and Jemy will be fine." Artie says starting to push her out the door

"Ya Becca, me and Art will be fine without cha."Little Hojem says.

"Are you sure you guys will be okay?"

"Good god Becks, your worse than Greg, Go!"

"Okay okay I'm going." Becca says giving both the boys a hug and walks out the door.

Artie shuts the door and turns to Jemy "Ready to have some fun?"

* * *

><p>There ya go... review please :)<p> 


End file.
